


Together through Tunnels - Dragon Age 2

by Minioma



Series: Dragon Age 2: Morgana Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minioma/pseuds/Minioma
Summary: “So, Seeker, you wish to hear more about the Champion? Let’s see… What story could there be to tell? Ah, this one might be absorbing: A story of two lost travellers… Hahaa, three, if one drooling extra companion is to be counted, in the deepest gaps of caves… A story of intense adventure and breath-taking escapes of death. But most of all: It’s a tale of significant test of faith that turned the Champion and former slave’s dough to trust. Ah, I’ve seemed to have caught your attention, Seeker. Then let me begin. It happened quite long ago, long before the Champion was even called Champion. In fact, it happened a bit after we’ve recruited our good team for the expedition. All that there was left was the coin. And they said there was plenty in the caves. My ass, there was.”
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Dragon Age 2: Morgana Hawke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970110
Kudos: 6





	1. In the Depts

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 1 of 8

In the Depths

“So, Seeker, you wish to hear more about the Champion? Let’s see… What story could there be to tell? Ah, this one might be absorbing: A story of two lost travellers… Hahaa, three, if one drooling extra companion is to be counted, in the deepest gaps of caves… A story of intense adventure and breath-taking escapes of death. But most of all: It’s a tale of significant test of faith that turned the Champion and former slave’s dough to trust. Ah, I’ve seemed to have caught your attention, Seeker. Then let me begin. It happened quite long ago, long before the Champion was even called Champion. In fact, it happened a bit after we’ve recruited our good team for the expedition. All that there was left was the coin. And they said there was plenty in the caves. My ass, there was.”

The story begins at the bottom of a deep chasm. Imagine a complete darkness, lightened up only by few glowing little mushrooms and sticky algae that cast deep shadows in the cracked walls. It’s never clear what was lurking in those shadows, which meant that any movement you might spot was important. It could easily be just a nug, looking for a tasty evening snack, or it could be a giant lizard, looking for an even bigger snack than a bite-sized nug. At this bottom, if your eyes were able to see in the dark, you would be able to spot a giant furry beast, lying down on sharp rocks, filled with wounds and arrows, unmovable. Once the beast moved, a big mabari would emerge from underneath of its arm. Carefully patting the head of the creature, the noble war dog made sure the monster was dead before it sat down to rest from the recent battle.

You think this dog killed the mighty beast with the size of three men all by itself? You’d be wrong, my dear listener.

Soon enough the mabari remembered its master who was nowhere to be seen. Lightly whining it sniffed around the rocks, looking for a scent. One specific and familiar lead him right to a big cluster of rocks that closely resembled a giant egg or a cocoon. Clawing its surface seemed to disturb whatever was inside it, as the rock cluster glowed with bright blue light. Like a raging dragonling cracking through the shell of an egg, an armoured fist ejected itself out, breaking the stone structure. The blue glow showed up to belong an elf. A very grumpy elf. Hah, don’t pretend, we all know who it is, so let’s skip the introduction.

The mabari gave out a few happy barks to a fellow party member.

“Oh, it’s you”, Fenris said rubbing the back of his head that suffered from a light knock he got while being inside a rock cluster. “How on earth…” he asked himself while standing up to find himself in a new area he didn’t recognize. However he got in there seemed to be out of his knowledge, as well as the reason of lack of his party members he remembered fighting with the last time he was conscious. “Is… Is everyone else alright?” he asked the dog.

The mabari barked his answer and went back looking for others. Soon enough he found another stone cluster. Clawing it open turned out impossible so he barked help from the elf. With a sword big as himself, Fenris hit the blade deep in and with a hard pull cracked the shell open like a crate box. And who was in the cluster? Well Hawke herself laid there, unmovable, but still lightly breathing.

“Hawke? Hawke!” Fenris called while shaking the unconscious mage from her shoulder.

“OW! Stop, it hurts!” she yelled, slapping his hand away after which she held her right shoulder, grinding her teeth from pain with tightly closed eyes. “Maker…! OW!”

“What is it?” the elf asked.

“I don’t know! I can’t move it…”

Fenris grew suspicious of Hawke’s odd action and kneeled puling her sleeve.

“Let me see.”

“What are you planning to do?”

“Just let me see. It might be serious”, Fenris said impatiently, showing his serious face.

Hawke was unsure of elf’s intention, but let him handle her arm while tightly pressing her eyes shut as every move only made her feel worse.

With a sharp eyesight, even when it was this dark, Fenris saw what he expected to see under the sleeve: An oblique arm and a lightly swelling bulb where the arm was supposed to be connected to the torso. “Your arm seemed to have dislocated”, he told Hawke.

“D-dislocated? By Andraste. No wonder it hurts so much. Ow, careful… please”, the mage begged with pain forcing her to shed tears.

“It’s going to hurt more if left like that. Do you know how to treat it?”

“N-no. I never had it like this,” she said, pain and shock making her shutter out her words.

Fenris let out an unpleased snarl. “Then hold still.”

Without hesitation, the elf took a firm grip on Hawke, not letting her wriggle, and held the shoulder with his other arm despite Hawke’s protest.

“OW! Stop! What are you…”

The sentence was cut short when the elf quickly pulled, making poor mage’s arm crunch like chopped firewood. An agonized yell echoed in the caves, that was silenced by merciless armoured palm on Hawke’s mouth shutting her dead silent.

“Hawke! HAWKE!” Anders yelled down over the giant crevice.

As soon as the battle was over, the distressed mage kneeled at the edge of a deep chasm yelling for his fallen friend, longing to hear just a tiny noise that would tell that she was alive.

I myself put my dear Bianca on my back and with a quick glimpse looked over the edge.

“Blondie, I hate to tell this but… That pit is quite deep. They may not hear you. Possibly… at all.”

“No, it can’t be”, Anders said not wanting to believe of such brutal possibility. “Varric…” he looked at me with anger. “Why were you so careless?! Why did you shoot that beast right THEN?!”

Careless, I thought confused. Well, yes, I was the one who shot the beast in its knees, but was I responsible for it to trip and slide to the cliff, taking half of our crew with its massive size down with it?

“Hey, I see a beast, I shoot it. Simple.”

“You should had been more vigilant. She can’t… I can’t even imagine what’s down there now.”

Seeing the mage so worried about a fellow mage, it made even me shake for our party leader’s sake.

“Let’s not start mourning, Blondie. Come on, we should keep going.”

“What?! You want us to leave Hawke behind? Just like that?”

“No, I was suggesting us to find a path down and look for her, as well as Broody and the Mabari.”

“You… You think they survived?” Anders asked, sounding unsure, but still wishful.

“I don’t know”, I answered honestly. “Honestly, I hardly can imagine someone surviving that kind of fall. But, who knows. Would be worse to just leave and listen their blaming angry lament later when they come haunt us.”

I saw deep depression in Anders face, until we both heard a yell from below, that stopped as soon as it started.

“Well, something like that”, I said, astounded of such unusual sound.

“It’s Hawke! It has to be!” Anders exclaimed, sounding more eager and hopeful. “They must be in trouble. We have to hurry!”

Anders didn’t wait for a moment and rushed to the nearest route that seemed to lead down.

“Hey, wait up!” I yelled to Anders’ back until I myself uneagerly had to run into the depths.

Anders was right about one thing: There was trouble down there, but only Hawke was the one receiving it at the time.

After the torturous treatment, Hawke had to sacrifice a portion of her robe’s hem, just to have something to tie her hand to her chest.

“You better not let it move for a while since it’s quite sore”, Fenris explained while wrapping up her arm and tying it behind Hawke’s neck. “Nor do you want it to pop off again, right?”

Free from biggest pain Hawke clumsily wiped two lines of tears with her left healthy arm from her cheeks and simply nodded. She wanted to complain about him being so harsh or not warning her, but realized that it was for her own best. Most unpleasant, but still for the best, just like taking splinters from under your skin with a pointy, big needle. Even the mabari knew that his master was in no danger, which is why he was smart enough not to intervene and sat calmly aside. Eventually, now that there was no need for sharp treatment, Fenris was much more careful while tying.

After a while Fenris felt uncomfortable pressure because of his party leader’s silence. In a way, it made the elf feel like a guilty one, as well as disrespectful, so he warily said to her. “J-just try to think of something else. It usually helps the pain go away.”

Hawke kindly took the advice.

“Where did you learn to do that? The relocating arm thing, I mean”, she asked after a short moment.

“I… I’ve had some chances to learn a thing or few while on the runway”, he answered not getting distracted from his work.

“On your own?” she asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

“It’s not like I had a personal healer available, nor was it easy to trust anyone just like that. So, everything is self-taught.”

“Heh. All I ever learned was how to press ice on swollen foot when I dropped a box or get splinters from under my skin. Once I even got snake fang on my foot.”

“A poisoned snake?” asked the elf curiously.

“No, no. Just a simple field snake. Not dangerous at all.”

“Hmph. Only proves more how you haven’t got used to even basic pain. With that kind of loud scream, you would had been able to wake up the whole Thedas in the middle of a night”, he said partly mocking but also a little jokingly.

Hawke only made a little offended face on his comment but then smiled.

“Well, it’s not like you see a mage taking all the blows that a warrior usually gets while standing far back. Ow!”

While saying that, Fenris made the last roughly knot, that caused Hawke to jolt a bit.

“Apologies”, he apologized with a little bit of reluctance in his tone. “It’s done”, he said after tying a supporting cloth behind Hawke’s neck and moved away from her.

A little quilt hit Hawke’s chest when she realized she had hit a sensitive spot in her companion.

“Well, at least I’m a little less dangerous now when I don’t have my main arm working”, she joked hoping to lift up the mood a little bit.

Only a little grumpy snarl was heard from an elf, which brought another pressuring silence amongst them.

Trying to change the subject, Hawke focused more on what was happening now. “You know where the others are? Or where we are now?” she asked.

“The dwarf and the mage must still be up there”, Fenris answered while looking up above him, unable to see if there even was any sort of roof up there. “However we got down here and are still able to stand is beyond me. Well… All of us, except for that.”

Turning her eyes where Fenris showed with his finger, Hawke dimly saw a glimpse of what resembled a figure of a dead beast. A very familiar beast. She thought back about what happened between this moment and the last battle she remembered.

A fight broke amongst some underground monsters and Hawke’s group close to a cliff. While Fenris and the mabari were handling the big beast, Hawke was taking care of some smaller creatures with Anders and me, the best crossbow-master, as backup. Bit by bit those little spawns cornered Hawke to the edge while the big beast charged at the elf with the mabari latched to its neck. The first thing you know, the big beast trips. Second, you realize you just happen to be on its way. Unable to jump away, it hits the skinny swordsman first and then the party leader. Third, you’re falling to you doom. The deep pit would had caused inescapable death, but it was thanks to its depth that provided time for Hawke to think of a rescue while falling. With a quick spell, she shelled herself and the elf inside a thick rock armour. Despite that though, it didn’t save them from hitting the slightly tilted wall that spun them around like two giant rock boulders, knocking them senseless and leaving Hawke now without an arm.

Once Hawke reclaimed all that forgotten memory, Fenris seemed to have figured the whole situation himself as well.

“So… That’s how we ended up in those rocks shells?” he asked the mage with curiosity.

“Well, I suppose, yes. But, better that than splattered on the stone ground, right?” she answered trying to stay positive.

“Hmm, agree”, he said, sounding a bit sceptical.

“What? You’re not grateful that I bothered to save you too?”

“It’s not that. I just… Forget it. We should be going. The quicker we move the sooner we’re out. Who knows if we’re left here behind. Can you stand?”

Hawke stood up, straight but wobbling like berry jelly.

“I think I’ll manage. It would help though if I had my staff back.”

A light bark was heard from near Hawke. The mabari trotted to his master with a staff in his mouth. Only when Hawke picked it up she noticed her weapon started to act weirdly.

“Oh no…” she grieved while looking at the broken tip that let out a few weak sparks. The other tip, the blade tip for melee attacks had no blade at all anymore. “Well… Thanks, Boy. Seems like I won’t be using this for anything else but a walking stick.”

The mabari whined sympathizing to his master.

“You better stay put then”, Fenris said lightly, showing a bit of concern. “I’ll go first in case of any ambushes… If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Do you know where we should be going then?”

“Up, of course. Where else is there to go when you hit the rock bottom?” he said giving a lazy smirk.

“Maybe Boy should go first”, Hawke said looking at her mabari. “What do you say, buddy? Are you able to sniff us out of here?”

The mabari barked agreeably and jumped forward, now taking the role of a leader. After finding scent credible enough to follow, it trotted forward leading his master and the elf out of the depths.

The route was slow, but steadily it lead up out to the surface where our heroes came from. Unfortunately, long trip and the sluggish pace only served them as a thread, especially in the caves filled with ruthless beasts and demons, looking for tasty meals or lost and desperate souls ready to receive any help for any prize. Because let’s face it: The longer you stay on unknown trail, the bigger the chance for you to never finish it.


	2. Line up for Risk

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 2 of 8

Line up for Risk

Maker only knows what dragged all the troubles the caves contained on these poor adventurers. Maybe it was the desperation that made these things to attempt to get food even out of more dangerous targets. Or it was the peculiar bright ball of a mage and glow of the elf’s markings, which both provided some light-source in places where natural light could not reach. Or it was because of the mabari that had to disturb just one little critter to get the whole swarm to bite back. Whatever the case was, it surely didn’t get any easier the further they got.

“So many enemies... do they ever rest?” Fenris said after kicking one little spider to see if it moved, after which he placed his sword on his back belt.

“Probably not when they are this hungry”, Hawke said and casted off her barrier and trap spells, staying as far away from creepy eight-legged corpses. “You’re not badly injured, are you, Fenris?”

“No, I’ll be fine”, he ensured despite a few deep wound he had on his skin.

“Here, let me heal it just a bit”, Hawke offered putting her staff down and raising her green-glowing hand.

“I don’t need it!” he snapped scaring the mage away from him. After assuring himself that the mage listened to him he spoke more politely. “Save it for later. They are not that bad. I’ll be fine for now.”

Hawke nodded slowly but agreeably. She however did not waste her spell as she saw her dog walking in three legs and holding one paw up in the air, poisoned from spider bite. Save for later or not, but the last thing this group needed was another crippled member.

“There… and there! Feel better, Boy?” she asked after finishing her healing.

The mabari tried to walk after which it barked happily and nuzzled his master, showing his gratitude.

“Yeah, I know. Who’s a good, boy? You are, Boy!” she replied back scratching under its neck. “Maybe I should give you a better boost next time? Sharper bite? Shredding claws? What do you say?”

“You should save your energy”, Fenris suggested strictly. “We don’t have much supply left to waste anyways.”

“Then… How much is there?”

Both Hawke and Fenris turned all their pockets around to find all needed potions or kits that there was left.

“Fenhedis!” the elf cursed. “Only one Rush Drink left. How about you?”

Hawke checked her backpack with one hand.

“One last kit.”

The elf grunted with light disappointment.

“We better avoid any future fights then, right?” Hawke asked.

“Trying to find another route might take even longer if we are to ever resurface from this place”, Fenris explained. “After all, it’s not like we have any food or water sourced to sustain us for that long anyways.”

“So what shall be the plan then?”

“I say we keep moving with only few changes in our pace. Little obstacles can be moved away easily. Others we might have to bypass or you could just… freeze them or something, while running away.”

Hawke made a little face at his comment on “freeze them or something”, but otherwise the man was right. “If you think that’s the best solution, so be it then” she agreed after a little hesitant pause.

Hawke was of course unsure of the new plan, but she went along anyway, since there were no other options available. Before continuing however, Hawke took her staff and with slight magic wrote some symbols on the wall. The same symbols she’s been writing throughout their trip every now and then that didn’t bother our indifferent elf thus far, but started to intrigue him now.

“What are those? Some magic glyphs?”

Hawke laughed lightly.

“How silly. This is a direction sign. See… An arrow pointing where we are going, and letters H and F. Just…” she tilted her head thoughtfully. “Just in case if Anders and Varric are looking for us. At least they’ll know where we are heading and if we both are alright.”

Fenris took a better look at what the mage drew on the stone wall and looked very puzzled as well as studying. After the inspection, he turned his eyes away avoidably.

“It’s… it’s a bad idea. isn’t it?” Hawke asked, thinking his gesture was to show indifference.

“No, it’s a good idea”, he ensured, showing his palms. “I only… got confused a bit. Also, it helps us to not run around in circles. Well done, Hawke.”

With a little light that there was, he showed a small encouraging smile, that made the mage feel a bit more confident as well.

Let me tell ya, Seeker: It’s one thing when you have to run around tunnels mindlessly not knowing where you end up, but when you have to walk tightly next to the stone wall and have a glimpse of the direction you will fall if you slip, now that’s pulsating.

The road was so slim Hawke and Fenris were forced to walk on it in a line with their sides against the stone. The mabari lead the way and the elf was left behind with the mage in the middle. If she was to slip, he was ready to catch. At least that’s how it was planned.

After some walk the mabari stopped and let out a sad whine.

“What is it?” Fenris asked, unable to see pass Hawke.

“It’s a dead end”, she said after taking a look at the broken road.

You could throw a rock but it would still not hit the other side. Well, unless you’re a warrior of course.

“We should turn back then”, the elf suggested.

“Maybe not. Hold on a bit”, Hawke said, then she pressed her palm against the wall.

A few shiny lines appeared on the stone from mage’s hand that zigzagged across the surface. When they moved where they were ordered to be places, a piercing light cut the hard material, that then was pushed out of the wall. When the spell was over, the broken gap was now replaced with wide stone platforms.

The first one in line, mabari, gathered his courage and lightly jumped on the first platform. Then the next and next, until he got to the other side to the undamaged road.

When ensured that the stone stands were stable and could withstand even sturdy war hound, the mage took her turn. Thanks to the wideness and small distances from one another, the jumps weren’t too difficult and Hawke got to the other side too.

Now the elf was the most unsure one as he watched at the stone platforms like cautious cat looking at the water-pool. Walking on artificial mage-made slabs? Was he mad or what?

“Come on, Fenris!” Hawke encouraged. “They’re strong, don’t even budge!”

Now that was at the debate, he probably thought in his head, according to his displeased expression of face. So which was it: Take the risk or turn back?

“Move out of the way!” Fenris warned and backed away. Hawke did the same.

After stretching his legs, the elf picked up speed and hopped over every platform without a stop. Only after last jump and hitting the road, he slowed down and took support from wall before tilting over the edge, breathing with nervousness for such risky crossing.

“See, all fine and good”, Hawke said calming him down. “Wasn’t that scary, now was it?”

“S-shut it!” Fenris said simply, with zero assurance, hiding embarrassment in his voice. Trying to brush aside what just happened, he said. “Better keep going. I can already see some more space over there.”

Hawke moved her flying light ball with her staff further where Fenris looked. Far ahead the road widened into a flat area, just big enough for a dragon take a rest with its wings open. That was just good enough place to take a break.

The open space felt safe and let the wanderers take a deep breath, as they were holding it most of the time on narrow road. However, something broke their little brake. A glimmer of dim light in shape of a human.

The elf grabbed the hold of his sword’s handle.

The mage prepared her spell.

Only the dog looked at the figure curiously.

The dim light stood in the middle of open area. Scared. Frightened. Was it afraid of them?

“_Go away_”, echoed a quiet whisper.

“Hawke, what is that?” Fenris asked, unsure of what this thing was.

Hawke was not sure ether. Maybe a spirit? Or Whisp?

“_Must not take… Fear…_” the unknown entity said.

“Get out of our way!” Fenris threatened.

For both of their surprise, the dim light disappeared.

The mabari let out a sad whine.

Both Hawke and Fenris looked at each other with confusion and a little relief. Well, at least for once they could avoid the fight.

While warming up her libs with magical flame as far away from the edge as possible, Hawke waited for her dog and Fenris to return from short scouting, just close enough for Hawke to see him.

“There seems to be a path leading upward”, Fenris explained when he returned. “Might be a bit bumpy but still suitable and doesn’t require no rock-climbing. At least… That’s what he seems to think.”

The mabari barked agreeably.

“Quite remarkable that you can understand him so well”, Hawke said with a bit of amusement, always thinking her family was the only one who knew their canine member the best.

“It’s not me. The mabari is intelligent breed”, he explained, showing rather high respect towards Hawke’s companion. “Not only do they perform hard commands precisely, they can easily understand even emotions or tone of a voice.”

The mabari agreed again.

“You know quite a lot of mabari”, Hawke noted raising her one eyebrow.

“I’ve had a chance to learn”, he said simply before sitting down on the opposite side of Hawke.

The mabari took its place next to its master, close enough to warm near the fire.

“Speaking of emotions… I wonder what that spirit was? It seemed harmless”, Hawke said out loud while looking around her, thinking it was still somewhere.

“Just a spirit. I doubt it cares to help, if that’s what you are after”, he said, implying it was pointless for her to look for it.

“Hmm… Supposedly”, after a while of silence Hawke turned to elf, who was sitting quite far away from her. “You should warm up too. Here…” the mage said and handed over the fire she held in her hand.

Like startled animal, Fenris leaned back with his hand across to his chest protectively.

Hawke pulled her hand back, noticing how the elf held his blue glowing hand up, in a way that showed him to be ready to catch and crush whatever was threatening him right now.

“D-Don’t just shove that to my face! You should be more careful with those things!” Fenris said a bit angrily while the glow from his lyrium markings faded.

“I’ sorry. I only wanted to help”, Hawke explained. “After all, it gets cold after walking in these cold caves. Especially if you’re walking on your bare feet”, she lightly pointed out staring at those feet covered only by some fabric.

“I’m used to it”, the elf said turning his head away and pulling his legs closer to his body in a protective way.

“Even if the road gets spiky? Or hot? Or if you step on something slimy?”

“After many years… You really expect to feel anything anymore after that?” he noted.

Hawke laughed lightly.

“If you really are used to it by now… Yet still… You don’t welcome help so easily. Doesn’t it get tough over the time? Not being able to trust or rely on others?”

“You think it’s that easy?” the tone of the man was sounding more arguing than talking. “Taking help from a stranger, only to be betrayed when someone payed him to trick you? Taking offered food only to find it to be poisoned?”

“Then may I know:” Hawke said, trying to maintain the calm. “Why did you decide to stay with me and my companions?”

“I did say I was in debt to you, didn’t I?”

“But, doesn’t any of us bother you? Anders, Marrill… Even me.”

“I won’t attack any of you as long as none of you pose me as s thread. However, if any of you turn hostile, I won’t hesitate to raise my sword ether.“

A slight flash of lyrium markings proved Hawke the weight of his words.

“Then… I won’t threaten you. I won’t be a danger to you, just like to anyone else”, Hawke promised.

“That is yet to see. But… I will keep that in mind, Hawke”, he said with both doubt and respect towards what the mage said to him. Not the most pleasant combination, but Hawke doubted she could get anything better.

What Hawke agreed to do, did sound like a promise. However, I must say, a promise truly is a powerful thing, just like a precious artefact: You can ether get deep appreciation from cherishing it, or else tons of hate from braking it. And making promises with unbalanced relationships, that turns into a gamble for life.

But that was not the only thing threatening lives of our heroes of this story.

A curious but also nasty chittering sound that slowly became louder and louder caught the attention of the mabari, who started to growl.

Then the sharp-eared elf heard it right after and grabbed his sword.

“We’ve got company!” Fenris said looking at to edge of the cliff.


	3. Face the Fear

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 3 of 8

Face the Fear

The chittering became so loud that even Hawke heard it now. The mabari and Fenris took their stand while Hawke stood behind, readying herself for casting.

A pair of long, hairy legs appeared, then the second, third, and lastly the fourth, that all belong to one little nasty spider. Though it only seemed like harmless little dog-sized critter, a lot more of its friends climbed up the cliff to meet their opponents.

The sight was shivering to Hawke. However, that’s what only she saw. Whatever these creatures were, they were nothing like that to the elf.

Fenris was astounded to see in front of him a group of human figures. Oily and fade, but by the attires and weapons, and the familiar look he saw in their ill-meaning eyes of a hunter, he knew those people would not rest until they get what they want, which was him. For whatever reason he saw those figures in a place like this, that would not let him stop.

“Well, come at, if you dare”, the elf taunted, now with his markings glowing in bright blue color and ears down, ready to launch.

The figures ran forward, as did Fenris. The first enemy drew its sword and struck from above, which the skilled warrior blocked with his own human-sized sword, which he managed to hold with a both hands. A swift swing from side and the giant blade sliced the unprotected stomach of foe. However instead of expecting to see blood, a liquid like oil poured down from the wound. That only proved further that these hunters were no humans at all, which is why there was no more doubts to hesitate. The warrior kept fighting with full force.

A cast of spell spoken by feminine voice was heard from behind. Right then Fenris’ sword was coated in deadly flames. While surprised, another enemy attacked from side.

The protecting mabari snarled and jumped at the figure. As it dug its teeth into throat of a shadowy hunter, the mighty war hound suddenly looked confused and lost. Letting out a little whine it turned and jumped around, ignoring the things, as if something even scarier was creeping to it.

Hawke saw her loyal friend in danger and casted recovery spell.

While recovering, Fenris tested the enchantment on the human figure before it could torment the dog further. The blade cut a deep wound, that spread in a blaze, hungrily devouring its victim. The flames dug deep under shadowy skin, until there was nothing but fading black flames left. Pleased with the result, Fenris kept cutting.

When the mabari was brought back to its sense, it continued fighting alongside with the warrior.

Every next enemy who dared to attack would face the same fiery fate of the enchanted blade. Whenever the flames would die out, new ones were casted immediately. One by one, the figures burned into crisp and their numbers quickly dropped. The fight was suspiciously easy, but it was too early to hope for a fair fight.

Soon enough the mabari could no longer fight back. Despite whatever healing his owner gave to him, the dog laid back to its stomach, whining like lost puppy in alley.

Something weird was happening with Fenris too. The elf felt an odd pull with every kill he performed, that made the swings harder and his movements slower, leaving him much more open for wounding.

Hawke did her best to keep these things away from the elf with her protective spells and attacks, but with one working arm and one burning from pain, it was like guard swinging giant hammer with one hand: You make some damage, but take even more on yourself.

Hawke soon noticed Fenris not moving so fast, but she was not the one to see the reason for his hurdle.

The sword of a warrior would get heavier and after few more kills, the tip of a blade hit the ground. Fenris himself would not move. He still had strength, but he was unable to lift his weapon up. It was like something held it down. After adjusting his eyesight a bit better, he noticed what was holding his sword down. Chains. Wicked chains that weren’t attached to anything but were still strong and unbreakable to withstand the strength of lyrium-veined warrior.

Putting all the might he had, Fenris only barely lifted the sword in the air. A crackling was heard as he struggled. The figures had stopped attacking and only stood around the elf, crackling more. As he kept listening to them, he realized that the crackling was laughter. Those things, while staring at him with sickeningly mean eyes, dared to laugh at him!

With a loud growl Fenris pulled his sword and swung it around cutting a few of them.

The figures didn’t even give a damn. As they perished, the remains attached themselves to the blade, turning into the chains that pulled the sword down.

“To damn with it then”, Fenris replied with annoyance, dropped his sword and attacked with his fists. Filled with ruthless rage pumping through his markings, the elf slammed human figures to the ground, smashing their skulls, reached to their chest and crushed their oil dripping black hearts, if that’s what they really even had.

“What?” Fenris shouted, as the remains now gathered around him, chaining his wrists.

No matter how much the elf pulled or twisted the chains, they would not break. His momentary shock made the laughter of the shadowy human figures fade down and be replaced by quiet whispers.

The whispers became louder.

“_No use. No need. Fall down. No use. Won’t escape. Won’t run away. Keep trying. No use. Won’t be free_. _Never be free_.”

“Be quiet!” the elf snarled with his markings glowing ever brighter and teeth ironing against each other. He killed more of those mocking things, but it only caused more chains to appear on his arms, then legs and lastly around his whole body, not letting him move. As hard as he could, Fenris tried to stand straight, but the chains pulled him down to his knees, and then lying with his face against the cold stone. The warrior could not fight any longer, only struggle like a deer trapped in a net.

During this whole struggle in Hawke’s eye Fenris fought against the nasty spiders, fighting against something invisible that slowed him down until like by the spell of a puppeteer he was pulled to the ground. But why? The spider didn’t bite or harm him, so what was wrong with him? Was he under some illusion only he saw?

With no one to cover her, the creaking spiders now targeted Hawke, protected only by casual barrier. Only few hits would take to break it down and then she would be doomed. Not losing the time she had, she started to cast a spell. After the wall broke down, Hawke threw a wave of flames at the things. They screamed in agony burning into ashes. Those ashes however rose up, took the form of a human and began to scream in voice of a young woman. As the screaming ended and the figure fell down, Hawke gasped in a terrified shock. By the clothes, form and staff Hawke remembered only one person using, the figure lying dead on the ground turned out to be her own dear sister, unmovable and now burned and ruined even more than when Hawke witnessed her real death. Not even realizing it could be just an illusion, a yell was heard from side. By a reflex Hawke casted the wall of ice. Instead of freezing her enemy, Hawke screamed seeing her another sibling stabbed through the chest by piercing icicles.

“S…sister?” Carver replied, hardly being able to speak. “Why would you… You blind…”

No more words were heard from the young man.

“C…Carver! I didn’t mean to!” she cried, not wanting to believe in these illusions, but unable to bare to see them with her very own eyes.

A spider jumped on Hawke’s back, tackling her to fall down. The creature creaked, closing the gap between its teeth and mage’s neck. She didn’t want to strike it, but the image of sharp needles piercing her skin and pumping venom into her veins quivered her. Hawke impaled it with an ice dagger she grew around her hand.

A quiet and gentle sigh was heard and an older woman dropped down on Hawke’s side.

“Mother!” Hawke yelled and dragged herself next to the shivering body, with a bleeding hole on her chest.

“Mother. No… You can’t be real”, she tried to ensure herself, only to be scolded by loving but currently disappointed image of her mother.

“Not real? Even after your sister… And now the rest of your family.”

“But… it wasn’t…”

“How can you be so irresponsible? My own daughter.”

The illusions were not real, but since they were so close to accurate, mimicking the real voices and emotions Hawke’s family would had if this was real, it was close to impossible to deny it. This was the consequence if it was true, and the truth hurt like flames. Hawke could no longer hold her tears.

The darkness coated all the surrounding as Hawke’s light ball died out in guilt and fear. The rest of the torturous creatures closed in and covered her in webs ensuring yet another capture.

With everyone being held down, the elf, the mage, even the sadly whining mabari, the things appearing as worst nightmares to those who saw them, screaked victoriously. The screak however wasn’t for themselves, but to someone else lurking in the black emptiness.

A noise of tiny rocks echoed thought the walls when someone walked pass, getting more and more closer. As the new creature stepped on the grounds where the travelers fell, the whole area got covered in pressuring air, like a wave of cold and heavy aura engulfing all warmth from all living beings. Whatever it was, it was strong and frightful. Even more frightful when it was hard to see it due to the dark.

“Guests? In my tunnels? How pleasant”, spoke the mighty voice that become creepier and louder as it got closer. It was a creaking voice, like broken bones, yet so firm and clear. “Now what do I have here? A tame beast…” the voice paused as it stopped somewhere close where Hawke last saw her mabari. “…smart, strong but unsuitable.”

The noise of shuffling steps was now closer to Fenris. Partly the thing was visible to him, since the negative presence burned the lyrium in elf’s skin, letting the light show this unhuman being.

What Fenris saw was an unclear but too familiar figure of a mage. More specifically, a magister that made him tremble from fear he wasn’t expecting to feel.

“An elf slave?” the deep voice called as sharp eyes stared down on him, exactly like a higher person would look at simple thing. “What curious talents. And those markings… They have served you well, haven’t they? You could be suitable.”

“Perish, you demon!” Fenris snarled, hiding his fear behind poisonous anger he felt towards the form this creature took.

Long bony fingers curled themselves around elf’s neck and hit him against the floor.

“Do not dare to speak back, slave!” the deep voice said, keeping its calm, but voicing out its unpleasant disappointment due to snarky elf. “You have no voice to speak against me. You may talk only when allowed, or be silent completely. Now tell me…” the grip loosened and the demon-like creature spoke more calmly. “Do you wish to leave this place? Do you wish to be free from these pressuring walls? I could be of some assistance but only if you agree on my terms. Speak.”

Fenris did not say a word. Whatever this thing was, it did not deserve any acknowledgment from this warrior.

The demon didn’t seem to be pleased of elf’s silence. With one movement of its finger, one of the chains uncurled and now attached itself to Fenris’ neck, lightly choking him but still letting him breath.

“Don’t feel like talking? Then lay still, pet. This conversation is not over yet, though”, the demon called out and walked away, now towards Hawke. “A mage. Strong, yet weakened. Highly suitable. Are you more cooperative, little one?”

Hawke looked up, after being freed from her pouring tears. She shuttered back, when she saw a figure of a woman. A mage woman.

“Lost in the caves, weak and helpless, even badly crippled”, it asked with a voice of a woman that was filled with so much power and control. A voice that was so familiar to Hawke’s own. “Don’t you wish to see the sun again? Don’t you wish to see your friends and family again? I could lead the way.”

Hawke looked at a person she feared the most, yet has never met in person. The creature has taken the frightening form of herself, making Hawke look at it like she was watching into a twisted mirror. A mirror that would show the worst possible outcome that would happen if it ever had a chance to bloom.

“And what it would cost?” Hawke asked, trying to stay confident. “A nasty favor? A possession?”

The demon lightly laughed. “It’s ether that, or rot in here. Or better yet, be eaten by the cave critters. Trust me, mage, it’s nearly impossible to refuse to eat fresh meat of a human. Better if it’s meat of delicious human woman”, as the demon talked the spiders gathered closer to Hawke, chattering hungrily. “You wouldn’t want to be eaten alive by thousands of little saw-jawed bugs, now do you? You don’t want to be left here, alone, right?”

“No… But I’m not making any deals with you, demon!” she shouted out, confidently, but still scared.

“No? Well… You’re not my only candidate, mage”, the thing said, while moving away Hawke’s hair with its long sharp nails. “If not you, I will help your pet out of here. He’d be nothing but happy to leave yet another dangerous mage to die.”

Hawke took a glimpse at her dog, but soon realized he was not the one demon talked about.

The demon turned its head to see Fenris, who still trapped by invisible force, struggled to stand up. Even when defeated, he still fought back.

“He if no one would never agree to your terms”, Hawke said with her eyebrows down.

“Stubborn… both of you”, the demon replied, taking a note on both mage and struggling elf. Soon enough it however smiled and now spoke to both Fenris and Hawke. “I have all the time in the world. Your time however is limited. I will keep you both down here, until at least one of you breaks. You are both suitable. Even if you both die, I’ll be patient enough to wait for others, like your friends. You’ll see. Fear knows you best. Fear feeds you both your worst horrors.”

The spiders creeped closer to Hawke and pressed their teeth to her skin.

The chains around Fenris let him lose, only to pull him up to his feet with haste.

“The pain you can’t stand, the terrors that taunt your dreams. They will all be real by Fear. I will accept pleads of mercy, but only as song to my ears. Your cries or terror will only sooth my happiness.”

The spiders bit through the skin of their prey, making the mage woman cry and scream if fright.

The chains pulled their captive elf down, hitting the ground with full force.

“And when you think you have gotten used to it, you will forget it, only to experience it exactly the same way as before. The fear shall never end. The only way to escape this torture, will only be by accepting my help. No other.”


	4. Tear the Terror

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 4 of 8

Tear the Terror

Pulled by chains and being tossed around like a dog on a leash, it all brought back horrible memories to frightened Fenris. He could not fight, he could not run away. All free will was stripped away. It was inescapable, impossible to be free from this horror.

Surrounded by poisonous long-legged critters with the size of a dog. Hawke was terrified. So terrified even her own magic got out of control as the sparks of flames escaped from her palm. The flames grew bigger the more helpless she got, until they ran out of hand, quite literally. Blazes broke lose. The spiders backed away, but then got closer. Hawke shut her flames, knowing now that killing those creatures would bring more nightmares to the surface.

“Go on, strike down. You were so close breaking lose anyways”, the demon encouraged standing aside calmly and confidently.

The sentence of braking lose brought some sense in Hawke’s mind. These illusions had to end if there could be any chance for survival. Hawke turned her spell into another: The cleansing of mind.

“That is pointless, and you know it”, the demon told. “You can’t run after that spell, your tired legs won’t hold you. You can only sit down peacefully, but a momentary relief will only bring time from illusions, only to be overwhelmed by them yet two times more than before. You fear it, I know. The Fear knows all of your terrors, mage.”

The words of demon were truthful. Hawke was too tired and terrorized by spiders, her legs were like jelly. Her spell would go to waste. Despite that, she would not let it go to vain, since she already casted it. The light on Hawke’s hand brightened for a while and then died out.

As the demon sensed no changes in mage, it smiled delightfully.

“Good. So you submit to my terms?”

“No, of course not. Letting you twist and manipulate my body... I’d rather see it be eaten”, she said, knowing her words would be spoken for nothing else but not to let her mind break too soon.

A twisted form of a wicked mage laughed while more spiders surrounded Hawke, ironing their long disgusting legs along her skin and head.

“Fearing to submit, only to be terrorized by that same fear. How ironic, would you not agree?”

“Not at all, demon!” a sharp voice called.

The thing shrieked when a giant blade cut its back.

“You!” the demon hissed while looking at the sudden attacker, Fenris.

The minions of the thing attacked, only to be killed themselves.

To demon’s surprise, no chains were holding the elf, or his weapon, not even when he cut the creatures that just attacked him. The mind of the elf was cleaned from illusions as it was protected by a spell the mage has casted when demon thought she would only cancel it.

“Smart, yet utterly foolish”, he snarled at both for their disobedient actions.

“Yes, now die!” Fenris growled and attacked.

The sword went right through the figure of the demon yet it only showed so little signs of pain.

“Your weapon is useless against Fear, slave.”

If not by blade, then by mere power, the elf though as he drew back his hand and hit forward.

The demon grabbed his wrist, then hit warrior’s chest sending him far back, then rolling towards the cliff.

Fenris managed to stop right at the edge and he immediately moved away, just not to fall back where he just came from. He grabbed his sword from the ground and with two hands pointed it at demon. The nasty creature approached regaining its illusionary form when the protective spell started to wear out, and Fenris’ mind was yet again filling up with horrible visions of his worst fears.

“How much do you intend to fight, elf?” the deep voice of a magister called out for him. “How long will you keep fighting until you realize you can never run?” as it continued, a big pack of green-glowing chains appeared, twisting like snakes. “You were born in chains, slave, in chains you shall die as well, unless you agree to help me. Fighting me will be useless.”

Lies and more lies. The creature did scream when Fenris attacked it from behind so he did manage to hurt it. He only had to hit a few more times.

Hawke had no more mana, no more strength to even stand. Watching was the only option she had left. Her face was filled with worry as she watched the warrior fight the wicked demon, who was regaining more of an upper hand. Hawke did not see it, but by Fenris’ look she could guess he was starting to give into demon’s illusions. If they were to overcome his mind again and distract the elf, it was perfect opportunity for the demon to push him from the cliff. The mage could not help. Tied to the ground, she could not assist, nor protect, and her companion was going to fail for that fault.

Some say Maker is ether deaf for quiet cries and yells of terror, some say he just doesn’t care. In That case it’s good there are other, lesser, who do.

The hopeless situation was gently broken by a quiet whisper of unknown entity.

“_He won’t hear. Won’t accept. Fear will break. Fear must not take_”, the careful voice called.

Hawke heard the voice, realized it didn’t come from this place, and suspiciously replied back.

“Who are you?”

“_Break the mind. Walk under sun. Fear must not take_.”

For a moment, Hawke was sure she heard that voice before, not took long ago actually.

“Are you a spirit? You wish to help? Is that what you tried to warn us about?” Hawke asked, memorizing some old experiences with spirits she had, ether in her dreams, or when training.

“_The metal hurts. The tear heals. Must not heal. Fear will hear soon. Don’t let it heal._”

“I won’t, But I have no more power”, Hawke explained.

“_Take Fear away. Don’t let Fear hear_”, the spirit replied lastly before shutting up.

A strong presence appeared behind Hawke, that set free a warm wave, which pushed back the pressing atmosphere, releasing the mage from her fears and helplessness. Another warm wave filled her veins, and she sensed a new portion of mana within her. Hawke stood up and raised her healthy arm. Spiritual magic gathered into her one palm, pulsing with power, ready to be released.

Fenris saw the odd light, but the demon didn’t. Hawke was aiming at the demon who was turned back on her. Perfect surprise attack. But wait! Didn’t she notice Fenris?! He was standing right in front of the demon. She saw him. What was she thinking?

Without a second thought Fenris dropped flat on the stone floor. Right then a powerful zap was heard. The powerful attack hit the target as the warrior heard a shriek flying over him and with a glimpse he saw how the demon fell into the cliff, escorted by bright light that burned its back.

The minions crackled with surprise for witnessing the defeat of their master and ran off across the walls or dropped into the cliff after the demon. The chittering quieted down, until there was nothing else but sounds of heavy breathing left, coming from both of survivors.

When the air got clear after the struggle, the elf stood up, while the mage kneeled down, shaking from pain and fatigue that overwhelmed her whole body. The mabari also recovered from its own fears and with worry ran to its master.

“Are you alright, Fenris?” Hawke asked after taking a few deep breathes.

“Alright?!” he snarled with anger and with heavy steps walked to the mage. “You almost shot me down a cliff with that demon! Didn’t you see me there? Were you blind?”

“I did see you!” she quickly replied back before the furious elf would get anymore angry or throw insults at her. “But if I would had shouted you to duck, that demon would had heard it and jump out of the way as well.”

“Rather irrational of you to put others into danger like that, Hawke.”

“But you did saw me too, right? And you knew to duck yourself, am I right?”

The anger faded away, being replaces with a bit wondering look that quickly turned into face of a defeated but indignant child.

“I did”, Fenris forced himself to say with a little hint of frustration in his voice. “With so much power, you could had at least be more careful and not take unneeded risks. Which… makes me wonder. How did you even do it?” he asked rather suspiciously.

“I… A spirit wanted to help me.”

“You…?”

Just when the master of fears seemed to have disappeared, it appeared like it now took the form of this furious elf. Even the mabari took its protective stand near his master.

“You took aid from another demon?!”

“It wasn’t a demon, Fenris!”

“Demon, spirit… I don’t care how you mages call them. I thought you were better than that, Hawke.”

And with that Fenris backed away from the mage to a far distance.

Hawke wanted to say something back. Explain that spirits are different, that because of it they are now safe, that she was no different from before taking the aid, but it would be like talking to an animal: It would not hear, nor want to reply. Only bite if it got too irritated.

This time the fight left quite bad wounds on our travelers, most of them being only mental.

Despite those little critters being only illusions, Hawke could swear she still had bite marks on her neck even though there was nothing. There were few bruises here and there, the fatigue was taking over when she had little to no mana in her veins, but the worst was the broken arm. Like fire with no flames, the pain burned all the way to the core. With her teeth shut tight against each other, she still did her best to help out her mabari.

After the procedure, little medicine and bandages were still left in her kit and she took a look at Fenris.

With no kit of his own left and as little as he had, the elf tied his badly bleeding wounds, leaving so many untreated.

Hawke was worried for her companion, as ungrateful and judging as he was a moment before. The mage just couldn’t let their ties end with a conflict. She called her dog and gave her kit to him. Smart war hound knew its mission, took the delivery into its mouth and brought the kit to the elf. Dumbfounded, Fenris was suspicious of taking the kit. Eventually though, Hawke was relieved when the dog returned back with empty mouth. Oh come now, like anyone could refuse an offer from such cute beast.

Healed and ready to leave this wrecked place, Fenris woke up the mage from her short power-nap.

“Hawke, are you ready to go?”

Wobbling like weak newborn kitten, Hawke barely managed to stand up to her feet. Not letting her fall flat, Fenris offered a little help.

“You’re not angry anymore?” Hawke asked, curious of his kind gesture.

“No. I… I want to apologize”, he said calmly but with difficulty to find the right words. “I jumped into conclusions a bit too quickly. You did rid that demon off of our necks and… If you really are still the same, I guess everything should be fine.”

“Thank you, Fenris”, she replied kindly and with understanding of elf's troubles. “I need to apologize as well. I shouldn’t rely everyone to trust my intentions too blindly. Next time I’ll at least give you a mute sign.”

“A fine idea, but don’t risk if it’s not worth it. Things can be cleared out afterwards. Hopefully.”

“Indeed. So, no more bad blood?” Hawke joked.

“No, but if you grow any horns or other deformities, there might be. On you, that is”, the elf replied warningly but showing of a lazy smirk as he said the last sentence.

Bad joke, but still worth at least a little chuckle out of Hawke.

“I suppose it’s only then reasonable to put me out of my misery.”

“Heh, be careful with your words, Hawke, because the offer does sound tempting.”

This time Hawke let out quite adorable, awkward chuckle.

The tiny fun gave a little break from all the terrible things that happened to Hawke and Fenris, but they were not over yet. It was the first encounter with the Fear, but most certainly not the last.


	5. Sweet Nightmare

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 5 of 8

Sweet Nightmare

Hawke kept leaving her direction marks on the stone, but with each new one she drew, the lines became thinner and lighter. Her eyelids were closing and she could barely stand without a support from a wall.

“Hawke, what’s keeping you?” Fenris asked, leading far in front.

“I… I just feel tired. I’ll catch on, don’t worry.”

“With a pace of a sloth? Don’t kid me. Come on now.”

A soft sigh escaped from mage’s mouth and she leaned against the wall not moving another inch.

“Hawke, we can’t rest now. Keep moving”, the elf ordered when he backed away to Hawke.

“Just a little rest… Please”, she said with tired voice.

Fenris was about to upbraid the mage, but then he felt something. Or rather didn’t feel. His markings gave no irritation, like they usually did at the presence of a mage. However, Hawke caused nothing, which meant she had little to no mana within her. That explained why she was so exhausted.

“We can rest elsewhere”, he ensured seeing how it was pointless to push her. “It might not be safe here. Try to hold on until then.”

Despite the encourage, Hawke would still move like a toddler with a difficulty to walk, waddling from side to side.

To fasten the process, Fenris wrapped her healthy arm around his neck and lead her much faster forward. What he did was degrading to him but it was better than being stuck in these caves for longer than it was necessary.

“W… Wait! You don’t need to...”, she protested feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Either this or slow us down. I would rather not stay here for longer than it’s needed.”

With a little glimpse Hawke saw a little hint of annoyance in Fenris’ face while leading her, which made her a bit nervous.

“But, are you sure not to burden yourself?” she asked worried to cause more discomfort to the warrior, who including her carried his giant sword, while being slightly wounded.

“No. It's no trouble”, he answered. “It’s a good thing you only look heavier than you really are.”

Hawke stared at him with wide round eyes.

“What? It’s the robe. Gives away wider image”, he explained, having absolutely no idea what his words meant to Hawke with poor self-image of her looks.

“Please, remind me to get a new one after we are out of here.”

In other words: Screw the broken arm, get the mage a new, thinner robe. Better with a tight corset.

The mabari lead in front, smelling for a new scent to follow. After he found one, he disappeared from view, running further to investigate.

Escorting weakened mage started to turn into a nuisance for not quite patient elf. He could swear that she didn’t even try to walk on her own. Half the time he was only dragging her like a corpse.

“Hawke, stay awake!” Fenris said.

Only mumble was heard from the mage.

“Hawke, Maker help you if you fall asleep on me right now!” Fenris threatened hoping to get her at least somehow more conscious.

Hawke would not answer. She only took a few more steps and then stopped her feet. She would not move or make a noise at all.

The elf got worried and set her down. With his palm under her nose he checked her breathing. Thanks to Andraste she was still alive, but the fatigue has now completely taken over her.

“Festis bei umo canavarum”, Fenris mumbled under his breath with annoyance.

How much easy would it be to leave the weak ones behind and continue forward, reaching the surface much sooner, would think any man, wishing to survive. This man was no exception. On the other hand, how much more trouble would it cause in return to do such a selfish thing, would think a man who still had empathy. Or at least sense of trouble and getting hate from the others. Which meant leaving someone was out of question. Staying in one place would however be problematic, since more danger was lurking in those holes or cracks, waiting for any sign of free meat on a silver platter.

While puzzled, the mabari returned back from exploration. In his teeth, the war hound carried a peculiar item.

“What do you have there?” Fenris asked and took the item.

It was a piece of coal. An old charcoal that got burned from its surface. This brought some hope for the elf.

“Can you show where you found this?”

The mabari barked positively. He then waited patiently for elf to pick up his sleeping master, after which he trotted where he came from leading the way.

The Fade was the place where Hawke finally got some peace. No pain tortured her body, the lack of mana was no issue anymore and fatigue was gone. In Fade, she could finally rest and clear her mind. And that she did while lying down on a tree branch, that calmly rocked the sleeping mage like a mother swaying a child in her arms. No worries from real world troubled her.

It was pretty irresponsible of Hawke to let her escape the real world. In addition, riskier it was to leave her body with no guarantee that it would be all right and not be left behind. However, more trouble would had accrued if she would had stayed awake. She could not move or respond in sleep-like state anyway. As soon as her powers would restore however, she would wake up immediately.

Sadly the peace didn’t last for long. Calm and fresh air turned heavy and cold. The tree Hawke rested on turned grey and black.

“Enjoying your peace, little mage?” a familiar female voice called.

Hawke opened her eyes and shuttered from an image of herself siting on another branch, confident and solemn.

This thing was not created by Hawke, it was an intruder. The same person who she met earlier.

“Thought you two could run away from me?” the demon continued. “You got lucky the last time. That spirit who saved you; it was the last one. There are no more lost ones. No one else is there to help you. You won't escape. No one has escaped from my tunnels. Only died miserably while running away. They would rather perish than accept my generous offer” the demon spoke now more gentler. “Now be reasonable. You’re not like them, now are you?”

“Perish, demon. You are not welcomed in my dream!” Hawke yelled.

A branch from the tree stretched and swiftly launched at the wicked version of the mage. The demon would however perish and stand on a new surface.

“Stop being stubborn!” the demon yelled back. “I’m only offering you a chance to survive. You can’t possibly trust to get out of here on your own. Crippled, wounded, weakened.”

“No, of course not”, Hawke agreed. “Which is why I have companions to help me.”

“Hah! Companions? A beast dog and a mage-hating slave?” the demon laughed.

“Leave!” Hawke commanded, twisting her dream even more.

Demon would only keep disappearing and reappearing, dodging the attacks and continuing its speech.

“You don’t find it a bit suspicious, little mage?” the demon asked, bringing close emphasis on the word _mage_. “Why would he agree to help someone he despises to the very core of his bones? I’m only warning you. I know his fears, I know his doubts. It won’t be long until the cornered animal tears open the throat of his oppressor.”

“Hope to turn me against him? It won’t happen.”

“But dear Hawke”, demon whispered. “You don’t want him to turn against you either, right?”

“If he would had wanted it, he would had done it a long time ago.”

“Quite irrational. Think about it. If the elf would had betrayed you right now, what would he have for defense when your friends start to question him. His mere word? No. They would have to see it. In the eyes of your friends it would look like an accident in which you’d be killed by my Fearlings, but for him it would be carefully planned scheme to get rid of you.”

Hawke was struck by demon’s words.

“He… He wouldn’t. What would he gain from that? What would YOU gain from that?”

“He gets rid of you, and then, when I give him my unlimited power, he can slay all the other mages on his way. Imagine how much freedom from fear and oppression would mean to him. Imagine how much he’d be ready to give away for it.”

Hawke was shattering, and so did the world around her, being replaced by fear and doubts.

“This is why I came to you first, little mage”, demon continued. “You are the smart one. Why not outsmart the elf before he does? Make a deal with me, and you’ll be safe, even if he wishes to backstab you on his own. I promise no one else will be hurt. Not your dog, not your friends, not your family. You’ll have no fears. The templars? No. They’ll be the ones in terror because of you, Hawke.”

Looking with fear at the demon, or rather the form she would take if she would agree to make a deal, Hawke could not stand to hear another word. The dream had to end. Right now!

A quick blackout soon disappeared when Hawke opened her eyes, seeing above her orange stone wall that changed its color like dancing velvet on the wind. After more adjusting she realized she lied on something soft, with something even softer and warm behind her back that rose and lowered in a steady temp. A loud bark was heard right behind her and then a giant sloppy slug attacked Hawke’s face.

“No! Boy, down, down! Stop it!” she wailed while pushing the snout of a happy mabari away from her.

“Ah, finally you’re awake”, called a familiar male voice.

Squinting her eyes Hawke looked at the figure, kneeled near a burning fireplace, working on something big and smelly.

“Fenris? Where… What is this place?”

“Some abandoned camping grounds. By the looks of it, quite old one at that”, the elf explained.

After looking around more carefully, Hawke could distinguish them beings inside some wide hole. The only entrance was covered with big piece cloth to prevent the light and warmth from coal-fueled campfire to escape. She herself lied on rest of the cloths in a way she could not turn to her side and crush her broken arm. It was unknown though if her caretaker did it on purpose.

“Do you feel better now?” the elf asked.

“I… I suppose yes. At least the tiredness is gone. Don’t know about my mana. Ouch! And there’s the arm.”

“Well, glad to have you back. Conscious, I mean”, Fenris said and went back to his work.

“What are you doing? What is that?!” Hawke asked when she realized him slicing some bald, big-snouted and long-eared creature.

Like for the first time, Fenris took a closer look at the thing.

“Nug, I suppose. If you can trust Varric’s descriptions, that is.”, he said, cutting yet another piece of meat that he threw on a rack placed above the fire. “I saw it wondering around here. It could be worth of somewhat decent meal. Pity though. It didn’t even run away.”

The simple word of meal caused loud growl to come from mage’s stomach, that hasn't had any food for almost a day.

And yes, if I could trust elf’s descriptions, it really was a sweet nug.

Everyone got their fair share, even the mabari, which gave back the lost strength for our travelers. Hawke even gained enough mana to produce a little portion of clear water to soak the dryness from their throats. After a long persuasion on elf’s part, that is.

A humble dinnertime went on with silence, as Fenris concentrated on their next move and Hawke was still troubled about what she experienced earlier.

"What's wrong?" Fenris finally asked, concerned of mage's silence and absent attitude.

"I... I only saw a bad dream. Got me just thinking", Hawke lied, saving him from unneeded trouble to think about too.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well, just demons and spiders. Very basic."

"You met demons in your dream. In person?"

The way how the elf said it, sounded like he wasn’t buying Hawke's simplification. Hawke, shuttered from realization then pressed her eyes tightly shut from the embarrassment. How short-sighted of her to think he would not know of mage's way of dreaming.

"I... Yes. The one we met earlier”, she admitted.

Fenris said nothing, letting mage talk for herself. Although sitting calmly down in his place, bet ya for gold his spikes would be pointing up right now, if he had any.

“It probably survived, and is still looking for us.”

“It found you in your dream, so does it know where we are now?” he asked.

“Probably not, but it might have a clue now.”

“While in a dream, did it offer you anything?”

“Yes, but I refused, so don’t worry. I’m still me”, she said quickly, not wishing to have a blade on her throat.

While a little suspicious, Fenris did lower his defenses, seeing how Hawke still hasn’t changed a bit.

“I’m surprised, Hawke. Why would you refuse? Don’t you want to be home right now? Specially after all this we experienced?”

Hawke let out a small amused laugh.

“Of course I do. But I don’t think the prize is worth it: Giving away my body for someone else to control”, she shuttered a bit. “Especially to that kind of creature.”

“I don’t recall seeing many of those kind of things before”, he said thoughtfully. “Do you know what they are and more importantly, how to fight against them? And… What THAT thing was?”

Hawke bit her lip memorizing everything she could know.

“Demon, at least. Called itself Fear, and the followers are Fearlings, as it mentioned. Rare things, as Anders once said. I only remember this: They don’t attack much physically, only weaken your mentality by presenting your worst fears and terrors by shapeshifting or creating illusions.”

“Really? Well, that explains those forms then”, Fenris said, slightly shuttering.

Hawke got curious.

“Back then… What was it that kept you down?” she asked.

The elf lowered his eyebrows from mere memories.

“It’s it obvious? The same things that I got free from.”

“Oh. Apologies”, she said, tracing her gaze down for a moment. “And… the others?”

Fenris was partly hesitant to answer.

“Hunters, mercenaries, guards, assassins… Anyone that was ready to hunt me down. It didn’t matter what faces they had, only that sickening look in their eyes. Lurking over shoulders, never knowing when they would attack. All because of him… the thing…the demon…”

“It looked like your former master?” Hawke guessed from his hateful tone.

The elf nodded.

“But all that… How did it know exactly what troubled me the most?” he asked, puzzled and hinting a bit of troubled feeling he tried to suffocate.

“Fenris”, she explained calmly and patiently. “Demons know a lot and they love to exaggerate things, to make you truly scared. One way to fight those images is to not to believe. The real hunters or chains are far away from dark caves like these. The images are not real.”

Elf thought of her words and turned his head away.

“I’m not sure if I can’t be without believing, them being so real.”

“I know. I thought they were real too. But it was a surprise attack. None of us was prepared to resist”, Hawke said while patting the mabari, including him to count.

“What did you see then?”

Hawke got nervous.

“Spiders. That at least. Never liked them. With the legs and fangs”, the mage shivered. “And… My family. Badly wounded. Because of me. But it wasn’t like that! Those creatures framed it to look like that”, Hawke continued with hard voice, convincing not only Fenris but herself too that it was not real.

“And… the demon? What it looked like to you?” he asked.

Hawke didn’t manage to say right away. No words would describe exactly who she feared the most.

“Myself.”

Elf raised an eyebrow.

“More clearly, myself IF something bad were to happen. If I ever take the offer from a demon… If I ever use wrong kind of magic… Or if I would get so used to it I would abuse its use… Or if I wouldn’t even pat an eye if I did anything wrong with magic…”

“Fearing to use magic wrong?” he questioned.

“It’s just a foreboding”, she said tightening her teeth. “With everyone around talking about it... Templars, family, friends, townsfolk… you… I grew suspicious if what they say is true. Is my chosen education of magic proper enough? Did I ever in my life do something that would be bad use of magic? Will I ever do it in future? Could I be even capable of doing such thing with my own will? No. I hate hurting anyone. Blood magic is risky. Demon offers are misguiding. Power and influence? Where do I even need it? So I can’t become one, right?”

Hawke felt hopeless after sheading her worries from her heart. A deep silence fell on shoulders of our travelers. A weakening fire casted ether sad or mysterious shadows on their faces as they were both in their deepest thought or deep worry.

Finally, the elf broke the silence.

“Hawke… You are aware of the risks, and you know the consequences, which is already a lot. Considering how many there are who simply wish to ignore them.”

"But is it enough?"

"That depends. You never know how much you can take until you experience it yourself. But you stood up to that demon once, unprepared, perhaps you have a chance to ignore others."

Fenris’ words were unsure, for reason, but at least he wasn’t denying the probability of positive outcome completely, like Hawke was expecting. So, if he saw a chance, maybe she could see hope of not fearing for nothing.

"Then better be more careful next time”, she ensured. “I might have to save all my magic for mind clearing spells. That is, if you don't mind."

"I suppose I have little to no choice. Just remember to not spit any other wicked spells", he said with light humor.

"And you'll remember to keep swinging that sword of yours at the others, right?"

The elf let out a chuckle.

“Just stay out of reach, if you want to get out in one piece.”

With those words, the fire between the two seemed to cool down. Just the way how light-hearted both of them were, promising to comply to each others requests and acts, planning to get out together, brought more hope to Hawke, making her deny the worst fears that the demon planted in her.

At the end, the conversation ended with a good agreement. However, one thing Hawke remembered to be unsolved.

"Fenris", she called for elf, catching his attention. There was something she wanted to let out of her chest, just to bring more lightness. "Thank you."

"For what, exactly?" he asked, his face full of curiousness, all the way to his sideways pointed ears, of such unexpected words.

"For not leaving me behind. Not when I got crippled, not when I freed you from your illusions, nor when I fell asleep. I thank you for being able to rely on your aid."

Fenris was dumbfounded, like he couldn't digest the words he just heard, hearing them almost for the first time.

“Did I really have any choice?” he said denying his act as an act of nobleness. “Abandoning you would had brought me only trouble.”

“Troubles you could still find a way out of. So yes, I say it was your choice. And I thank you, Fenris.”

"I...” the elf found himself short on words. “Good. Good that you feel that way. I suppose I should be thankful too, in return. For your support, that is. It was... helpful."

The mage smiled to the elf. Not good with the proper reply only proved more that this elf had now experienced something new. Something that can’t be given by force, not by gold, or even simple asking. The runaway slave had finally experienced a genuine gratitude. A genuine gratitude that could only be earned if the one did something for the other, despite the tall grass between them. None the less, a gratitude that came from someone that would be the last one to say it to him: a mage.

Far in the other tunnels, Fear smiled to his victims.

"Courage of a fool, not a proper tool. Faith that's so fragile, breaks with a crackle. Go on. Run, run to the safety. Close at the edge, one won't be needed."

The demon was patient. It knew to wait, give hope, only to take it away when under pressure.

How do I know that, you ask? Don't ruin the moment. Now hear the rest.


	6. Fright the Fellow

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 6 of 8

Fright the Fellow

Another hunter and spider appeared in the path of our travelers. Immediately Hawke cast a protective spell on Fenris, who took out the ambushing creature with no side effects.

"Why don't they attack in packs? There’s less and less coming by every encounter", the warrior pointed out.

"Maybe they got scared now that we know their weakness. It can't possible be because we are almost out. Right?"

Both Hawke and Fenris were skeptical, but none of them dared to exclude the possibility that it could be true.

Just when they thought things were getting better, Maker decided to play jokes on them.

Big amount of whispers and crackling was heard and soon enough the creatures appeared. A big army of Fearlings.

"Just when I started to miss some real fight?" Fenris said with at most fullest sarcasm. “Stay behind, Hawke. The spell.”

"Bigger doze, here it is!" Hawke said, casting much stronger mind cleansing spell on her, Fenris and the mabari.

The illusions faded, looking now less convincing and dangerous.

While the fight accrued, another pair of eyes watched from not so far. Mean eyes that controlled its followers into a certain doom. Losses were great, but as soon as they tire themselves, it would be time for separation.

When the creatures had all died out, both Hawke and Fenris felt one more evil presence nearby.

"You fight good with backup", a familiar voice called. "But what happens when you are all alone?"

A chain flew from blackness, grabbed onto elf leg and pulled him off his feet. Effortlessly Fenris clawed the ground to stop himself from moving.

Mabari ran after, but got pulled against the floor by invisible force. Or maybe some ties of his own.

Hawke tried to run for Fenris’ aid but a string of web stuck onto her, stopping her from moving.

"Careful now, little mage" the demon called. "You don't want to fall off a cliff like he, now do you?"

The eyes of a mage widened. Though she could not see it, she still heard it. Growling, clawing and tugging across the stone floor, then a long yell that became more quiet, the deeper the warrior fell. Then, it became quiet.

"How... You bloody cursed thing!" Hawke cursed in numbness because of what happened in such short time and prepared her fire spell.

"Don't waste your spells. He's alive. The fall's not that deep. I only need some spare time with the slave."

The demon glided pass Hawke and then down the cliff.

"Be aware though, little mage" echoed the voice of a demon. "My pets are still hungry. Try to stay safe until I return."

Hawke got scared. When the demon left, she realized she was all alone. Of course she still had her mabari near her, but the one who took out most of the danger was now far away in the trail. He himself could probably stood up for himself for a while, having the protective spell cast upon him and great fighting skills, but she could barely defend herself from any physical damage.

The crackling noise sounded around the mage. She had to hide, there was no other way to defend herself. But where, and how?

The fall left a nasty wound on Fenris' main arm, making him less stronger to wield the giant blade. He tried to call for Hawke but she would not answer. Ether she was in trouble or hid herself. Maker let it be the last option. Climbing back up by steep wall would be out of question, so he had to choose new path up. To his surprise the road he was now standing on looked familiar. And to confirm his notion, he saw on the wall Hawke's arrow with familiar symbols, H and F. With a little smile of relief, he dashed through the murky road, navigating with his good night-vision and bright markings.

"Hurry, hurry, slave. Hurry towards the surface", echoed the voice of a demon.

A few hunters appeared on Fenris' way, but he swiped them off with his gloving fists. Killing the creatures caused some chains to appear, but they were transparent and could not latch themselves on the slave protected by the cleansing spell.

"No fear at all towards my illusions? How impressive. Must be strong magic at work."

Fenris paid no attention. Talk like that was most definitely only for taunting and just like Hawke said, he should not believe anything that the demon says.

"How low of you", the demon said with saddening tone. "Letting yet another mage manipulate your mind? With your own will, at that. Not afraid to get a new collar around your thin neck? Just wait and see, and you'll be a pet once again. Or is it... Is it something you wish to happen, slave?"

"Be quiet!" Fenris threatened.

"Where is your dignity then, elf? Stop following that tricking viper. Take your own path and take her away. Now's the best time than ever. Better do it before it's too late. I bet she is ready to take my offer whenever possible. She’d make a great abomination, am I right?"

Fenris did not answer, but his pacing slowed down a little.

"Yes, you know it. What you see in front of you is what you've seen before. A mage. Dangerous mage. It doesn’t matter what she does. Healing, protecting, burning, freezing, mind-control... It’s all the same. Under pressure anyone breaks, even the ones who lie the best. I could show you the true colors of that mage."

Fenris stopped. He did not dare to look back, not to look at the figure he feared and hated most. When he got confident enough, he spoke.

"And what would you ask of me?" Fenris asked purely out of curiosity. Asking was always permissible, denying and accepting was the decisive act, he convinced himself, knowing not to be deceived.

"Nothing but watch”, demon answered. “Let me break her, just to give you the needed proof. Last time she had you as a meat-shield. Imagine if she’d be all by herself. Let me take her. And as for gratitude, I will not hurt you. I might even boost your power, so that you could take down the other mages that stand in your way. Maybe even take down your former master, without even getting a drop of sweat on your forehead. You won’t need any other help."

The generous offer got the elf thoughtful.

"I'll have nothing against you”, the deceiving creature continued, “if you only stand aside, and watch. Only if I see it suitable, I will reward you, by my own choice. No deal needed. You won't have to participate in any way."

Fenris' hands started to glow.

"Leave, before I pierce you."

The demon left the elf, but not without satisfied and victorious smile, when he caught his prey into his web. And now, it was time to prepare the main meal.

The green glow disappeared. Without a second thought the warrior ran forward, with all the might he had left, before the demon could reach the top first.

A noise of eight legs rang through the pieces of stones. Under those stones a low growl of a dog was heard. Hawke hushed and quieted down the hound. When the steps walked away, Hawke dared to breathe. Sitting down in a small hole, covered with rock roof and feeling the breath of a mabari on her face most certainly was no luxury at all, but it was the best she could think of when overcome with panic. She would ether sit here until Fenris finds his way back up, or when those Fearling or Fear itself dig her up. No other option would make her stand up.

A quiet voice called out. It was hard to hear to who it belonged to but the mabari did recognize it, as he stood up and barked loudly, waving his short tail.

"What is it, Boy?" Hawke asked not being able to shut her hound up.

The mabari kept barking and clawed his way out through rock roof.

Hawke dared to cast the rocks away with her magic and the dog immediately jumped out. There was no one to see, but the new voices were still heard.

"It was! I swear! Listen, I can still hear it. See, more barking."

"Maker, I think I hear it too. What was the name... Boy! Is that you?!"

The mabari barked agreeably at the familiar voices.

"Hey, it is Boy. I recognize that voice."

"But are the others with him?"

Hawke rose her hand to her mouth and yelled.

"Varric, Anders! Is that you?"

"Hawke! Finally. We've been missing to hear ya. Feeling all right there?"

Hawke was joyful and relieved to hear the familiar voices, but grew suspicious if those were even real.

"Varric, tell me a joke!"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Any joke! Any joke that I haven't heard yet!"

"Well, um... A farmer with a cow, pure cleric sisters, guard with two shields and a giant nug walk into a bar. The bartender asks: What is this? Some kind of joke?”

Hawke breathed out with a relief.

"What is it? Is everything all right there?" was heard from Anders somewhere far.

"Aside from Fear demon chasing us, you mean?" Hawke answered.

"By the Maker... What about Fenris? Is he alive too?"

"He should be coming, I hope."

"Then hold still, Hawke. The backup is coming! Just give a clear sign!" I yelled with my thundering voice.

Hawke lifted her hand and casted a big ball of light that flew high up to lighten the whole valley of caves she was in. Far on the other side Hawke saw another light, just where her loyal saviors were.

"Boy, be a good dog and bring them here", she told to her war hound.

The mabari let out a worrying whine.

"I'll be fine. I'll wait here. We can't leave without Fenris, right? Go on!"

The mabari gave one concerned look to his dear master then dashed like a wind to get the others, letting out loud barks.

Hawke kneeled down to write her last sign on the rock: An arrow with letters and a star. A perfect symbol of joy and relief from anxiety caused by cold walls and dangerous beasts.

Hawke was about to cast her protective rock spell for waiting when she heard light running taps. Turning around she saw the lost warrior.

"Fenris, you're all right!" Hawke said cheerfully, seeing the elf completely unharmed.

"Yes. I suppose I am", he said meagerly.

"And the demon? You met it, didn't you?"

"Yes. But thanks to your magic, I got pass", he said rather hesitatingly.

"Then I have more good news: Varric and Anders are just at the other side! Boy went ahead but we can catch up. Maybe even run away from the demon."

"So... We're safe?" he asked.

"Yes. We should hurry..."

A cling of a blade rang through the walls and a sword pointed itself at the new target. Hawke looked at Fenris with confused eyes, when realized the sword was pointing at her.

"Fenris? What are you...?" she asked unknown of his sudden act.

"Don't!" He said simply and stepped aside, circling mage, not lowering his blade.

"Fenris, you haven't gone mad, have you?"

"No, Hawke. You can’t continue", he said.

The fears that Hawke had casted aside started to resurface.

"Fenris, what are you doing? There’s no need for that, we can both go home."

"Not true", he said, then swung his blade on the ground, scraping the sign Hawke left on the ground. The letter H got crossed out. "You must stay. You are still dangerous, just like the others. I’m sorry."

Hawke was speechless as she saw a new side of this elf.

"Please, tell me you didn't made a deal with that demon?"

"The offer was fair and the points it made were accurate. I won't risk you turning into abomination and backstab me."

"You're backstabbing me, Fenris!" Hawke yelled in rage. "So far I've given you support and protection whenever you asked! I have never threatened you or given you a reason to fear me!"

Fenris would not flinch from even one word. There was only abolishment in his eyes as his markings started to glow.

Hawke backed away and tiny sparks of fire uncontrollably lightened up in her hand.

"I did warn you, now didn't I, little mage", the demon called, appearing behind the mage. Demon has changed its form, now when Hawke’s fears had changed. The form the fearful thing now took was the form of even more menacing version of the elf, more corrupted and more wicked. "He picked just the right moment. As soon as your friends arrive, you won't be standing for long."

A cursed shadowy blade of a demon trapped the mage from running away from it.

"However, I am a generous one", the demon whispered so only Hawke could hear it. "My offer is still open. Give me a part of yourself, and I will save your life."

Never ever had Hawke been so torn between her choices. Be killed by demon's claws while her companion would only watch, or be possessed to save her life. Maker himself couldn’t offer worse choice of poisons.

Standing aside in the shadows, witnessing all that happened, it all started to wear on the elf. Watching a demon and a cheap replica of himself tormenting Hawke, Fenris was ready to pull his sword but his hand stopped at the handle. The loyal part of him commanded him to interfere, do his duty to help his team leader, but the other half, the alert and untrusting part, ordered him to wait. Wait and see, if the words were true. Would Hawke keep her word, or would the words of a lying demon be more truthful.

Although he stood and watched with patience, to see just a glimpse of the mage giving up, the warrior’s chest got heavier and bile rose up to his throat.


	7. Dreadful Doubt

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 7 of 8

Dreadful Doubt

"So what is it, mage? Make your choice", demon taunted.

Hawke wished for anything, anything at all that could take her away from this situation. Maybe Fenris would snap out of his delusion, maybe her mabari would turn around and save her, or even better, her friends would be here. Even if there would be another spirit, any kind at all, it would be more than welcoming.

"Now, be reasonable. Avenge him. Make him pay for his treachery. Take my aid, and make him die with fear of you."

The offer of a demon was tempting when pressured for life. But only one word bothered Hawke.

"But... he's already afraid", Hawke turned to fake elf. "You are cautious about every mage you encounter, because you fear they fall for temptation. I already gave you my word back then, Fenris. I won't be a threat to you!"

Hawke hoped to bring more sense with her words, but the fake elf gave only a dull reaction while the real one tightened his fists. Both however still waited to see the proof.

"Brave words, yet so empty", demon said then wrapped its metallic talon-like claws around mage's neck almost choking her. "You won't know the value, until it's tested. Those are words of truth, right?"

Demon opened his free palm and released a big amount of tiny spiders, who jumped onto mage's wrapped hand, dug themselves under the cloth and bit the sore skin.

The mage hardly could scream with her blocked throat.

"Nasty, even when small", the demon kept taunting.

In panic Hawke lightened up her flames from her healthy arm, not caring if she will burn her herself, as long as she gets rid of those little critters.

The demon however caught her and dug its claws in her palm, sending painful shocks throughout her whole body. Shocks, that sucked all power from her flesh like sponge.

“You are not allowed to use any of that weak magic, little mage”, it withdrew its claws, letting the victim’s palm bleed. “However, blood magic is permittable. Go on, try it.”

Using blood magic would be the most horrible thing to do, is what Hawke always believed in. If used once, there would be no going back, which is why she would never use it. The cost could never be worth any prize.

"It seems you need some more persuasion. Why not throw in the big ones for an addition?"

The demon dropped Hawke down right in the embrace of bigger spiders.

No matter the kicks, no matter the yells, they would all engulf the mage into their vicious embrace.

The worst nightmares only now started to resurface. Being wrapped in web, unable to move, kicked around by giant legs, bitten and stabbed. The worst part however was, there was no escape. No one to help, no spells to defend with. All that there was, was only echoing screaming.

The malicious demon kept taunting, with its mocking voice resounding all around his victim’s ears.

"Still not enough? Why not throw you into a pit that leads you straight to darkspawns? Let them handle you, feed their corrupted meat, make you a broodmother with only wish to feed and create more repulsive monsters. Or if they see you unsuitable, let them crush you! Crush, just like your weak sister. Weak and pathetic, just like you, Hawke!"

The laugh of malice made Hawke deaf, the terror took away her mind. She did not wish to sense, feel or hear any of this. It had to stop.

Hawke’s body was giving up. She could no longer breathe the corrupted air. Her eyes would no longer stand to stay open. Everything turned mute. Only one last yell of a man was heard, then a flash of blue light glimmered, before it all turned into black.

”That’s enough!” growled the powerful voice from the raging elf.

The demon was caught by surprise because of the interference.

“Fool! She was about to be broken!” the demon hissed.

“You already broke her!” Fenris yelled while stepping between the demon and unconscious woman. “I’ve had my proof! You will back away! Now!”

Demon looked with a smile at the shivering man. Not only was he scared by demon’s appearance, by he could barely stand, let alone hold his weapon with two hands.

“Getting in my way, now are you? Then I will crush you too!” the demon said, casting the illusions.

With no spells to protect his mind, Fenris saw the cursed chains as clear as day. As they attacked, Fenris could defend against only few, while the other tied him unmovable.

“Fighting against what you are is futile, slave”, demon whispered.

“I am not a slave!” Fenris snarled, not giving into the fears.

“Never the less you shall die as you were born. In chains.”

The demon gave out a gesture, and the replica of Fenris moved next to his original source, lifting its blade above the elf’s neck.

“Killed by what you are: Traitorous but obedient leash dog. Ironic, isn’t it? As well as… Familiar, right?” the Fear laughed.

The sense of anger, fear, deny, acceptance, guilt and shame were never as strong as they have ever been up until this moment for this elf.

Before giving one last gesture a loud call was heard. Right then a bright light flied through air, hitting the target. The demon let out a howling wail, when painful electric attack burned its form.

"You will not take anyone, Fear!" a voice raged at the mere sight of a Fear demon, booming from Anders' mouth.

After recovering from sudden attack, the demon screamed with poisonous anger at the mage in front of it, merged with a spirit that piercingly glowed through the mortal flesh.

"You will keep your nose out of this, Justice! This is none of your concern!" the demon hissed.

Another yell escaped from demon's mouth when the triplets of arrows hit its chest.

"Bianca doesn't think so, Grin!" I announced for her, preparing for another blow.

The demon shrieked loudly, casting its illusions.

A pack of Fearlings appeared that all attacked. A few mighty shots and Bianca’s sharp arrows pierced their wicked eyes. That however caused the illusions to appear. Good thing we had a skillful mage with us.

“Holy shit! That was a close one!" I noted due to visions I almost saw. "Thanks, Blondie!” 

"Always a pleasure”, he said once Justice cooled down to let Anders play for a change. “So, No peaceful routes then? Have it your way!" he said and readied his offensive spells.

The demon gestured with its hand at Anders. A flash of light sparkled when Fenris attacked the mage. Anders was too open for the sudden ambush.

“Don’t even think about it!” called another Fenris, who struggling against weakened chains attacked in a blue flash at the first one, piercing him with his sword through stomach.

An image of Fenris piercing his exact twin with a sword. What a sight. Now that’s an image I couldn’t get out of my head for weeks.

Holding with two hands, Fenris pulled back his sword and cut the neck from his replica.

While dying the illusion faded and turned into a cluster of chains, that all attacked the warrior, shackling him down to the ground. At least that’s what only he saw, but Anders was smart enough to realize what was going on.

“Don’t waste your spells on a traitor, mage!” demon said, stopping him out of confusion from using mind cleaning spell. “Yes, he was the one who let me torture the little mage. And what did he do meanwhile? Watch, of course. Watch with no interference until she could stand no longer. Cruel, isn’t it?”

Ander was frozen. He looked at the elf hoping to get at least a word out of him, saying that the demon lied, but Fenris was mute with shame. What the tricky demon said was all true.

“Downright horrible indeed, mage. Unjustified! Why not let out your anger on him then? After all, because of him, she is now gone”, demon said taking a little glimpse on unmovable woman, who did not wake up even by her mabari’s call and whine.

Anders did not make a single move.

“Hey Anders”, called the mighty dwarf before things could get nasty. “Let’s handle this thing, you can chat this over later.”

Anders showed a small disagreement but then casted his mind clearing spell.

The fear demon took a step back when being face to face with a strong mage and a furious warrior.

“No! You are both making a mistake!” it tried to protest, realizing that the tables had been turned on it.

“Take him down, will you, Fenris?” Anders asked, casting a spiritual enchantment on him blade.

“Why not?” the warrior replied shining in blinding blue light.

The demon would try to run away, but a powerful force pushed it to its knees when Anders casted an electric cage around it. After weakening the thing, it was Fenris’ turn. With one single move the sword dug deep through the demon. The spiritual power that covered the blade moved inside through the wound, scraping and eating it up from inside out. All the illusion that it ever created were now crumbling away. The demon itself shattered and broke piece by piece.

“Fool of a slave”, it said with its last breath putting up a wide, sly smile. “You’ll never be forgiven. SHE will never forgive you.”

“Shut it!” with anger Fenris split the demon in half.

After fading into a green mist there was nothing else left from wicked creature.

The warrior dropped the tip of his sword on the ground, taking support when his whole body burned him from pain and exhaustion. Finally, he was able to relax when the cause of all horrible torments was gone. However, a memory of mage tormented to the very edge forced him to turn around.

We were all worried sick for Hawke, who only barely breathed.

“She’s unconscious, due to high shock”, Anders testified after checking her pulse and breathing. “I’m not sure however how to wake her up.”

“Let’s get out of here. Maybe some fresh air can help”. I said, trying not to let hopelessness grow.

“Good idea. Let’s move to a safer space for now. Some of these injuries should be treated. Varric, hold this, please”, he said and passed me his staff, after which he picked Hawke up to a piggyback.

We were about to leave, but the mabari let out a little whine. Fenris stood still, with his legs a little moving, like he didn’t know if he should follow or not. His expression was lost and very, very guilty.

“Elf, don’t hold us back, come on already!” I encouraged.

Like a child who got an unexpected permission, his face lightened with a small confusion as well as relief, and he followed us. Never the less, all the way until the fresh air of upper world hit our faces, Fenris was never allowed carry or even get close to Hawke. Anders made damn sure of that.


	8. Worth of the Word

Together Through the Tunnels Chapter 8 of 8

Worth of the Word

For whole day there was nothing. Anders did his best, but Hawke would not wake up. Even when we finally got back to Kirkwall, she was still sleeping in deep slumber.

Her family was in great worry, and they visited the clinic every day to see Hawke, just like all her friends. All except for one: Fenris. One reason was because Anders would always find an excuse to not let him in, having an operation going on. The other was that Fenris himself would feel such great guilt that it would push him away from paying just a little visit.

The taste of unworthiness couldn’t taste sourer for this warrior. All the elf feared now was to hear the terrible news of Hawke’s decease, which would leave him alone with no team leader to follow. What would be even worse would be her to wake up, then march to his house and announce him out of her team due to what he allowed to happen.

As a good friend that I tried to be, I did once suggest him to just say _‘It wasn’t me! I was under demon’s influence!’_. Fenris however could not bring himself to allow a dirty lie to be the excuse, like he said himself.

Let the other say what they wanted, but an honest and responsible man is something that’s worth admiring, and this man was a living image of one. Even if he himself did not see it so.

After half of week the good news finally arrived. Though still weak and confused, Hawke was conscious and recovering for a few more days.

Those last days were the most stressing. The decision needed to be heard. Regrettably, nothing convinced Fenris to rise up and meet Hawke to face the judgment. As pathetic as it was, it was best to push that day of the essence further as long as possible.

So, when the scaredy-cat doesn’t dare to come, you go to him yourself.

At some point, for Fenris’ surprise, he got unexpected guest in his home.

“Hawke? What are you doing here?” he asked, seeing how her arm was still on a tie and wearing common clothes with no weapons, indicating that she wasn’t here to ask him for another mission.

“I came here to talk, Fenris”, the woman said, with a firm tone on her voice.

A tick of fear bit into elf’s chest. Talk, which only could mean something serious, or even upsetting was about to be heard.

“I haven’t seen you at all recently”, she started off lightly when they sat down. “I wondered if you were all right after we got back home.”

“I made it out fine. I just didn’t saw it necessary to bother your recovery”, he said simply, keeping his voice calm and formal. “Your arm though....” he asked worried for the worst.

“Yes. Anders said it will take another week until I can move it freely. Meanwhile, you can all take a little break. I’ll be looking for some light jobs for next week. And don’t worry: No more caves until the expedition.”

“Well, that’s good news. But… does that include me?”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked curiously.

“I mean…” the elf tried to say, putting words together with unease, “after what happened back there, in the caves, you can’t leave it just like that, can you?”

Now Hawke looked uneased, as if she was hesitant of the subject they both happened to be uncomfortable with.

“Right, about what happened”, she took a long pause until she said. “I can understand that we were both under pressure, as well as manipulated by that demon. What I saw was only a replica, not real you. You weren’t the one who betrayed me. You weren’t even there. You did nothing wrong so I see no point in blaming you for anything. You are still a member of my team, just like before.”

Fenris shook his head. The white lie given to Hawke by good-intentional storyteller could not be the excuse.

“That’s not true. I was there. I did let it torture you. While you faced the demon as well as my replica, I only stood aside and witnessed it all. I did not dare to intervene. I had to…” Fenris tightened his teeth with nervousness. “I had to know if your words were truthful. I couldn’t just follow yet another mage, with the risk of sacrificing my life for naïve trust.”

A few colors escaped from Hawke’s face when he said it. Hearing a completely new truth got her by surprise and she looked away, digesting what she heard.

Fenris was used to be prepared for displeasement, which is why he ahead of time tightened all his muscles, both for mental as well as physical defense, if things would get hostile. He even forced his semi-movable ears down like troubled dog.

This mage however sat still, only taking a very deep breath until she said with a tiny disappointment in her tone.

“Well, I’m glad you are at least honest about it.”

Fenris lowered his defense, but only out of confusion of such unusual, calm response.

“But you’re still angry, aren’t you?”

“Well… I can’t lie that I’m not at least a little disappointed. But it’s not like I can blame you, ether.”

The elf listened closely what she said.

“Your experience with other mages, demons and such… I couldn’t blame you for something that hurt you so much. Which is why it’s no wonder why you see me no different.”

Fenris took a deep breath and sighed looking away.

“But… You still interfered at the end, didn’t you?” she asked, remembering a little glimmer of light right before blacking out.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why? You tried to prevent me to become an abomination?”

“Yes… But only partly”, he said, catching Hawke’s interest. “I also saw no point of pushing you anymore, since I saw how long you took that demon’s torment, even almost loosing. But every man has a breaking point. It be waste to let such strong-minded woman like you be lost like that.”

A little smile suddenly appeared on Hawke’s face, but she quickly hid it.

“So you have at least a little trust in me? That’s why you helped me. In the caves, with my arm, while I slept and against the demon, right?”

“I only had hope then. Now I’m ashamed of letting that thing have its way until the very last straw”, he stood up. “I will understand if you ask me to leave. I only hope you won’t feel a grudge.”

The elf’s eyes were filled with anger, but it was all only towards himself.

“Don’t blame yourself”, Hawke calmly said, like mother hushing to her guilt filled child. “I understand. And I’m also willing to forgive you.”

“Are you being honest?” he asked, unbelieving but with a little glimmer of hope.

“Of course. But only if you promise not to let it happen again. Intentionally at least. I’d hate to experience such thing again”, she said with a little humor, just to hide her discomfort.

“I give you my word, Hawke”, Fenris said, tightening his fist to his chest, proving the sincerity of his promise.

Hawke let out a light laugh and stood herself.

“I believe you. You won’t have to worry about it, nor anything else.”

“But… I still owe you. Now more than before because of what happened.”

“Don’t dwell on it, Fenris. Besides, it’s enough payment that I know you will watch my back.”

“But, do you trust enough to do so?”

“Sure”, she said positively. “You did drag a mage out from cursed tunnels, and you gave me your word, just as I gave you mine down in the caves. Besides, you guarded my life with yours, so I believe I have a reason to give you a better chance.”

“I… I’m thankful, Hawke. I won’t let you down”, he said nobly.

“Good. So then… Tomorrow I’ll meet others in Hanged Man. Everyone wants to hear what happened. Do you wish to join us?”

“I would appreciate it”, he said partly with hesitance, partly with eagerness.

“Better rehearse your words then, because Varric will be writing it all down.”

“Just like everything else”, the elf added at the end.

They may not had become instant friends like you’d imagine, Seeker. However, I did say that this was only a start of a trust that brick by brick structured up between a mage and a runaway slave. After all, you can’t expect a wolf not to shred a sheep just by asking it not to do so. It always takes a lot of time and patience to soot the fear and calm the anger. But at the end, you always get the best results. However, how did it continue, though? Hah, as if I you don’t know already, Seeker.


End file.
